


Hunting The Wind

by OnceAndFloral



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Animal Death, Bc i definitely wrote it with romance in mind but it's quite casual so, I love posting au content that people have no context for, You can read it as romance if you want, a deer dies, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndFloral/pseuds/OnceAndFloral
Summary: VERY QUICK CONTEXT FOR THIS AU: Sniper is the god of the hunt and self sufficiency and Scout is the god of the wind. There's a lot of other shit trapped in my head but you don't particularly need it for this fic.
Relationships: Scout & Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Hunting The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> VERY QUICK CONTEXT FOR THIS AU: Sniper is the god of the hunt and self sufficiency and Scout is the god of the wind. There's a lot of other shit trapped in my head but you don't particularly need it for this fic.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Steady.

The doe nudged around the fallen leaves and twigs, no doubt looking for goods that may have been dropped from the canopy. It was a serene image. One straight from a fairy tale. The early morning dappled the ground with a soft green color.

She looked up as something rustled in the trees. There was suddenly a man sitting on one of the lower branches, as if he had materialized out of thin air. He leaned over, elbows resting on his knees. One of the doe’s ears flicked. She snuffled closer, clearly confused with his lack of scent. It's how she sensed danger, after all. 

It was a serene image.

Straight from a fairy tale

_Breathe in._

_Steady._

An arrow sprouted from the doe's left eye. She collapsed to the ground. Breathe out. Scout fell from the tree with a loud, surprised yelp. Sniper smiled and stepped into the clearing to examine his kill.

“What the hell, man, give a guy some warning, would ya?”

“If I gave you a warning I woulda given her a warning too.”

Scout huffed. “I didn't even know you were in the area today.”

“Yea, well, I didn't want you to change your trail because you tried to find me.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Sniper crouched down at the doe's head and gestured Scout over. He complied with minimal grumbling. One he was next to him, Sniper gently opened her mouth and pointed to the little nub.

“That's called a Jacobson organ,” Sniper explained. “Makes the buggers real sensitive to even tiny scents, so you always gotta be down wind or they'll smell ya and just run away. However, I happen to be privy to the fact that the wind likes to go on a little morning run around these parts, which makes it rather easy to be downwind.”

“Geez, am I that predictable?”

“Not predictable. I just know you well enough.” He pulled out the arrow. Scout gagged a bit at the squelching sound it made. “Have to.”

“Ugh, why?”

Sniper tapped the fletched end of the arrow to his head. “Wind’s one of the most important things in hunting. You could be the best bloody shot in the word and it wouldn’t matter if you couldn’t get close enough to notch an arrow.”

“Ohh, so our entire friendship is built on using me for personal gain is it?” Scout asked good-naturedly. He smiled.

“Absolutely.”

Scout nudged the doe with his foot, then quickly backed away. “Why do you like… put so much effort into this? I feel like it could be a lot easier if you just used some divine powers or some shit.”

“Wouldn’t be a very good god of self sufficiency then, would I, mate?”

“Oh. Yea, I guess.”

Sniper crouched down to examine the deer further. “You gonna help me get this back?”

“Uh, I’d like to return to the aforementioned divine powers?”

“Use your own damn powers, I’m sticking to my standards.”

“You know, I’d love to, but I don’t think it’s really good P.R. for people to see a deer hurtling through the air at mach fuck.” Scout rolled his eyes. “You know my stuff works differently than yours.”

“Right.” Sniper carefully settled the deer over his shoulders. Not like it was that hard with his “godly strength” or whatever. “Walk back with me?”

Scout looked surprised for only a second. “Yea. Sure.”


End file.
